All over an eggroll
by Jayden111
Summary: ONE SHOT, another argument between Goku and Vegeta, and I believe the title says it all.


Okay, this is probably going to be a horribly spelled story, mostly because I'm writing this in notepad, cause I accidentally deleted my Microsoft word with a scanner :( That's what happens when you download a scanner that picked up everything but viruses!)

I still have to find out what else I deleted.  
Well... now you guys will finally see how I REALLY spell... so...beware... this could get ugly...

Okay, now this story is ANOTHER argument between Vegeta and Goku, I just love writing about those two arguing, it's funny.

Oh, and it takes place right after Cell was defeated, so it's not kid Goku, it's adult Goku.

x.X.x

Both Goku and Vegeta was at CC, apparently Bulma was holding some sort of party, so Vegeta was pulled away from his training, and Goku was pulled away from whatever he did in his spare time, but oddly enough, ONLY Vegeta and Goku was invited, of course, Vegeta found this weird, but he knew if he said no, Bulma would stop supplying him with the necessary equipment to train and surpass Goku, and Goku of course knew there was going to be food, so he didn't care whether he was on his own, he would be happy to have ALL the food to himself.

Goku and Vegeta was sitting in the living room currently and Bulma came walking in with some food.

Goku saw it was very little food, certainly not enough to satisfy one saiyan, let alone two.

"MINE!" Goku suddenly yelled as he jumped up and ran to Bulma, charging straight at the food.

"Sorry Goku, this is for AFTER." She said as she moved the tray out of the way and Goku ended up charging straight into the wall.

"That hurt…" He muttered as he slid down the wall.

"HAHAHA, Kakkerot, you crack me up, DO IT AGAIN!" Vegeta yelled and Bulma looked at him angrily.

"I do not want any fighting here now, Goku, please take a seat again." She said and Goku stood up and went to sit again.

"Why are you being so mean? I only want a little bite." Goku said and Bulma shook her head.

"Cooperate and you shall get." She said and Goku looked at Vegeta.

"You heard her… you better behave." He said and Vegeta was about to show Goku the finger when Bulma threw him with an egg-roll, but Vegeta caught it.

"See… being bad got me something." He said as she was about to eat the egg-roll but Goku growled.

"MINE!" He yelled as he now jumped Vegeta.

"KAKKEROT! I earned that fair and square, it's MINE!" He yelled and Goku shook his head.

"NEED FOOD, GOING TO DIE!" He yelled and Vegeta was still trying to keep the food away from Goku.

"Kakkerot, you're drooling on me, here, take the damn thing!" Vegeta yelled as he stuffed it in Goku's hand, which in return, quickly jumped of Vegeta and scooted as far away as possible.

"Mine… all mine…" Goku said as he opened his mouth wide and was about to eat it when Bulma snatched it and Goku ended up biting his own hand, his eyes went wide in pain and his eyes suddenly went teary.

With his hand still in his mouth he said "Mine?"

"No… not yet." She said and Vegeta growled.

"Woman… there is a simple term known as this: When a child cries, you give it a sweet… when a monkey cries, you give it a egg-roll, now give him the damn egg-roll!" Vegeta yelled and Goku's eyes was getting more watery by the second.

"No, now WHY I called both of you here." She said and Goku was starting to suck his own hand, trying to savour the taste of the egg-roll that was in his hand a moment ago, and as he was sucking his own hand he was making the most irritating noise ever, it made Vegeta cringe.

"Just get it over with!" Vegeta yelled as his veins was starting to show, that noise was driving him insane.

"Okay, I don't want you two to fight anymore, it's driving us all crazy." She said and Vegeta growled.

"You want me to deprive me of my favourite aftertime?" He asked and she looked at Goku, and he nodded in agreement.

"Yes… NO more fighting." She said looking at Vegeta now. "or NO more Gravity machines." And then looked at Goku. "Neither any food." She said moving the tray in front of Goku, who removed his hand from his mouth, earning a sigh of relief from Vegeta.

"I LOVE YOU!" Goku suddenly yelled and jumped Vegeta.

"I LOVE YOU, YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND!" He yelled as he started to hug and cuddle Vegeta.

Vegeta's eyes went wide.

"You're testing my patience Kakkerot!" He yelled and Vegeta was still hugging him.

"Now this is sweet." Bulma said and Vegeta growled.

"I'LL SHOW YOU SWEET!" He yelled and then quickly powered up to SS2, making Goku shoot of him and hit the ceiling.

Vegeta opened his arms wide… "FINAL FLASH!" He yelled and then blasted Goku, luckily for Goku it was a rather weak final flash, since it was formed quickly.

"VEGETA!" Bulma yelled and Vegeta turned to her angrily.

"HE HUGGED ME!" He yelled and then Goku came crashing down on the floor.

Bulma and Vegeta walked over to Goku, and when they were right in front of him, Goku lifted up his half crispy hand and looked at Bulma and Vegeta extending his arm out to Bulma.

"Egg-roll?"

x.X.x

Well, I know it might be a bit ridiculous, but I liked writing it, just hope you liked reading it.

If you did, please review! 


End file.
